Ahora y siempre
by Tentacion Prohibida
Summary: Le pertenecía, la deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Era detestable y la odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo la amaba.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Simon era idiota. Ir anunciando sobre la existencia de los vampiros era totalmente irresponsable, aunque parecía que Lewis no se daba cuenta. Cómo le molestaba. Ojalá jamás hubiera convertido al vampiro diurno. Si pudiera cambiar el pasado, lo habría matado.

Era patético, irresponsable e inmaduro.

Raphael odiaba a Clary Morgensten, no solo por ser la hija de Valentine (el hijo de puta más hijo de puta de todos los tiempos), sino por ser amiga de Simon, el vampiro diurno.

Desde la primera vez que se vieron y sus dedos se rozaron, su delicada piel presionó la suya y le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante que tenía, supo que iba a estar en problemas. Su presencia le alteraba y su comportamiento se volvía inestable con el resto de la gente. Ella era la chica más testaruda que había conocido nunca, se negaba a obedecer sus órdenes, pero se reía junto al vampiro diurno.

Le molestaba tanto, que había perdido la calma un par de veces y Raphael nunca perdía la calma.

Pero no podía ignorar una orden de la Clave. Clarissa necesitaba refugio y sólo él podía ofrecérselo. Se estaba escondiendo de Sebastian y Los Hijos de la Luna no habían sido capaces de protegerla, Magnus Bane había dado refugio a Jocelyn, pero el que Clary estuviese con su madre habría sido un blanco demasiado fácil. El vampiro diurno estaba buscando una forma de acabar con Sebastian sin dañar a Jace, al igual que el resto de los Cazadores de Sombras. Si Clary hubiera ido con Lewis, además de ser totalmente previsible y arriesgado, Sebastian la habría encontrado con facilidad. Simplemente, no había nadie más que pudiera protegerla, sólo quedaban Los Hijos de la Noche, asique Raphael tendría que quedarse con ella en el Dumort, al menos hasta que la situación mejorase.

Ese pensamiento lo aterraba.

No había manera de que fuera a quedarse con La Hija de Valentine por un periodo de tiempo indefinido, aunque menos mal, ella no poseía la inmortalidad. Aun así, perdería su cordura en el primer día.

Tenía que idear un plan.

* * *

Clary se dirigió directamente a su habitación, mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más odiosa en el universo. ¡Qué alegría!

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?-ella le susurró con ira, sus ojos brillaban como si ardiesen y Raphael sabía que si en ese momento Clary hubiera sido un vampiro, lo despedazaría.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.-respondió de manera uniforme. Él era un mentiroso experto, después de todo.

- Eres un pedazo de mierda ¿lo sabías?-ella frunció el ceño, moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

- Bueno, me esfuerzo en serlo.-Raphael luchaba contra una sonrisa.

Parecía que Clary quería atacarlo, ella no tenía miedo, pero Raphael sabía que su fuerza no era nada comparada con la de un vampiro. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, sólo lo miró con todo el odio del mundo.

- Vete a la mierda.-finalmente dijo Clary antes de girarse y salir de la habitación.

Bueno, eso había ido muy bien.

* * *

- Señor, creo que debería disculparse.

Raphael decidió interrumpirlo y mirarlo secamente.-Jacob.

El vampiro levantó las manos en señal de rendición, pero no dejó de hablar.-Sólo estoy diciendo, señor, que no te estás comportando muy bien con ella y…

- Jacob.-lo interrumpió de nuevo.-¿Te gusta tener el cuello conectado a tu cuerpo?

- OK, cierro la boca.

Raphael se deleitaba al ver que el otro vampiro tenía miedo y que había conseguido poner fin a la conversación.

* * *

Era viernes, lo que significaba, que muchos de Los Hijos de la Noche se irían al Pandemonium. Se estremeció.

- Hola, señor.-saludó Lily alegremente.-Nos vamos al Pandemonium ¿quiere venir?

Antes preferiría amputarse ambos brazos.-No.

La niña asiática de pelo azul, se encogió de hombros, tomándoselo con calma.-Está bien.

Raphael miró a su alrededor. Los Hijos de la Noche. Los depredadores más fuertes y bellos del mundo, reducidos a marcharse a un club con mundanos y más Submundos. Era triste, patético. Los vampiros caídos probablemente se estarían revolcando en el infierno, culpándolo por permitir que esto sucediera.

Era imperdonable. ¿Y dónde estaba Clarissa?

- Elliot.-el vampiro se detuvo cuando entró a la sala.-¿Dónde está La Hija de Valentine?

Pero antes de que el vampiro pudiera responder, otra persona se le adelantó.

- Está saliendo con su novio.-respondió Jacob.-Aunque pienso que no es nada serio y todo es puramente físico.

Raphael parpadeó. Cierto, el pequeño ángel estaba en el Instituto, aunque no creía que Clarissa fuese tan estúpida para ir allí, aun sabiendo que Jace está siendo controlado por Sebastian.

- Con el Cazador de Sombras.-continuó Jacob, casi arrepentido. Oh, bueno, técnicamente, no había sido culpa suya que Clarissa escapase, su vida podía volver a la normalidad.-El chico ángel…

Una pena, ahora que pensaba que la echaba de menos.

- ¿Jace Wayland?

- El mismo.

Eso le hizo pensar.

- ¿No ha estado saliendo con Isabelle Lightwood mientras Clarissa ha estado aquí…o algo así?

- Sí.

- Wao.-realmente no podía decir otra cosa.

- Sí.

Raphael negó con la cabeza y se rio, Clarissa era aun más idiota de lo que pensaba.

* * *

- ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó con confusión e incredulidad al recibir un mensaje de la Clave.

Lily rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño.-Esa reunión podría ayudarte a resolver los sentimientos que tienes con Clarissa…tanto si son buenos o malos, así puedes volver a verla.

El único problema que tenía era Clarissa Morgensten y ella no se iría de su hotel así como así.

- No estoy diciendo que se note mucho, pero deberías reconsiderarlo.-dijo Lily.

- Gracias, pensaré en ello.-respondió Raphael haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Lily se marchase.

Cuando ella salió, Raphael se tumbó en su cama. Si querían verle, lo harían, no podía ignorar una llamada de la Clave…pero tendrían que esperar…todo lo que él quisiera.

* * *

- ¿Clarissa ha vuelto a salir?

De nuevo, era viernes. Y todos parecían estar disfrutando del fin de semana, pero no sabía donde estaba Clarissa. Otro pensamiento terrible. Era imposible controlar a esa muchacha.

Ese era un pensamiento deprimente.

Jacob negó con la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente.-Wayland está siendo demasiado cariñoso con Clarissa últimamente y ella cada vez pasa más tiempo con él.

- ¿Y?

- Cada día regresa más tarde al Hotel.

Raphael arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.-¿Es algo serio?

Jacob se encogió de hombros.-No estoy seguro, pero es cierto que Isabelle está muy molesta últimamente.

Jace Wayland había estado saliendo con Isabelle hasta hace algunos meses, pero ella se había enrollado con el vampiro diurno cuando había salido a tomar unas copas y había ido al departamento del vampiro diurno y el chico licántropo totalmente borracha. Por esa razón, Jace había roto con ella y estaba intentando volver con Clarissa.

Raphael pensó que Clarissa era muchas cosas, pero no una adolescente hormonal que se acostaba con cualquier tío. Al parecer la juzgó mal después de todo.

De repente sintió malestar y no le gustaba. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, queriendo esconder sus emociones de su fría fachada que mostraba frente a los demás.

Clarissa Morgensten era una adolescente hormonal que se acostaba con cualquiera. Eso era todo. No tenía porqué quejarse.

- ¿Señor?-preguntó Jacob.

Pero Raphael no respondió.

* * *

Clarissa Morgensten llevaba dos meses sin ir al Dumort. Al parecer, volvía a ser seguro para ella quedarse en el Instituto y no tenía planes de regresar al Dumort. Probablemente nunca volvería a hacerlo.

Esto debería hacer feliz a Raphael. Era lo que quería desde hacía mucho tiempo y finalmente lo consiguió.

Debería estar feliz…pero estaba molesto.

* * *

Raphael ordenó a Lily entregarle un mensaje a Clary. Al parecer, Lily y ella se reunirían en la casa de Magnus. Lily no se atrevería a desobedecerle. Trató de no pensar que el gilipollas de Wayland también estaría allí.

Fue alrededor de medianoche cuando por fin llegaron al Dumort. Sin decir palabra, Clary entró en su habitación, viéndose más cansada que nunca. Raphael trató de no mirar sus largas piernas ni en cómo su pálida piel contrastaba con el color rojo sangre de su vestido. Y puso énfasis en "intentar" hablarla civilizadamente.

Clary ni siquiera se molestó en darle un saludo adecuado y sólo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¿Qué quieres, Raphael?-habló con voz baja y cansada.-Porque he tenido un día muy largo y me gustaría que esta conversación fuese lo más rápida posible…por favor.

Probablemente, ella sólo quería apresurarse para volver con su novio, el chico ángel. Raphael dio unos golpecitos con el pie. Se estaba impacientando. Esto no debería estar sucediendo.

- Asique al final regresaste con Wayland. ¿Verdad, Clarissa?

Por un segundo, ella lo miró con incredulidad, incapaz de responder.-¿Qué?

- Sé que estás viviendo en el Instituto con ese tipo.-continuó Raphael.-Debe de tratarte muy…bien.

- Raphael ¿qué..?

- ¿Te acuestas con él?

Clary detuvo todas sus protestas y lo miró fijamente en shock, sus ojos verdes más amplios que nunca. Raphael no dijo nada después de eso. Simplemente la miró, desafiándola a que lo negase.

- ¿Cómo dices?-finalmente dijo y Raphael quiso zarandearla.

- Tengo ojos en todas partes, Clarissa.-respondió con impaciencia, entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Me estás…espiando?

- No seas ridícula.-se burló Raphael.-No vales la pena.

Clary suspiró y se sentó en la cama, demostrando lo cansada que estaba. Lo miró de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué me pediste realmente que viniese aquí, Raphael?

Las palabras salieron más rápido de lo que él quería. Él no quería, incluso, decirlas en absoluto, pero eran verdad y eran difíciles de suprimir.

- Quiero que te quedes.

- ¿Qué?-Clary parecía genuinamente sorprendida y Raphael también lo estaba.

- ¿Realmente necesito repetirlo?-Raphael rodó los ojos antes de hacerlo.-Está bien. Quiero que te quedes en el Dumort, Clary Morgensten.

Raphael no sabía cuándo dejó de querer deshacerse de ella a querer que Clary se quedase en el Dumort para molestarlo hasta enloquecerlo. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero fuera lo que fuese, la sensación no se iba.

Ella lo miró sin saber qué decir.-¿Pero…cómo…porqué?

Raphael también quería una respuesta para esa pregunta.

Pero él no respondio, sólo pasó a su lado y salió por la puerta.

* * *

Raphael la escuchó seguirle tan pronto como él salió a la calle, dejando el Dumort tras él. Le había alcanzado en alguna parte de Manhattan y él sólo había dejado de caminar cuando llegó al puente de Brooklyn, deteniéndose para admirar el río.

- Raphael.-su voz era dulce cuando lo llamaba. Se había dado cuenta. Y decidió que le gustaba el sonido de su nombre en sus labios.

- ¿Qué?-le preguntó casi con suavidad, sintiéndose más tranquilo de lo que había estado por primera vez en su vida de no-muerto.

Clary le afectaba. Le volvía loco de pura ira y luego lo calmaba con su sola presencia. Ella lo llevaba a ambos extremos de las emociones y no sabía que hacer al respecto. Clary se quedó callada por un momento, mirando fijamente hacia él y al oscuro río antes de que volviese a hablar. Las palabras salieron lentamente.

- ¿Me amas?

Raphael no respondió, simplemente se giró hacia ella, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Clary gimió contra sus labios y él profundizó el beso.

* * *

Raphael se sentía borracho de puro placer cuando sus manos exploraron amplias zonas de suave piel marfil. Sus suspiros entrecortados eran música para sus oídos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de puro gozo.

- Te amo.-le susurró contra la piel suave bajo sus pechos, sus labios saboreaban la dulce carne y no esperó a por su respuesta; Raphael se movió más abajo y la condujo a la locura.

Clarissa Morgensten era suya, cada trozo de piel, mente y corazón le pertenecía. Y pronto, la convertiría en una Hija de la Noche. La quería para él, deseaba su compañía por el resto de la eternidad. La amaba.

Pronto la haría inmortal y se quedaría con él…para siempre.

Porque era la única chica que había conseguido cautivarle por completo. Y, por mucho que lo negase, Raphael Santiago le pertenecía a Clary Morgensten.

Ahora…y siempre.


End file.
